


Life Outside

by PoggersBruv



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersBruv/pseuds/PoggersBruv
Summary: Everything seems idyllic in the Dream SMP. People live their lifes in a chaotic harmony. That is, until people start to vanish. Where have they gone, and what lies on the other side of the game?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction on AO3! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now. Some relationships and characters will be added that aren't in the tags. Also, please note that I do not condone shipping of real life people. This is simply their characters in the smp. Dont be weirdchamp, ya'll. Without further ado, please enjoy!

It was a quiet summer night. Crickets were chirping, and Dream and George were watching a movie. "Ugh, I cannot believe you chose the My Little Pony movie." George said. Dream simply giggled. "I cannot believe that you haven't stopped bitching about it for the past ten minutes." Dream said with a laugh. George huffed. This was ridiculous. Why did Dream always choose the most stupid movies for them to watch? "Do you get ironic enjoyment out of this?" George said, 100% done with Dream's antics. Dream merely shrugged. "I guess. I do love seeing you annoyed though." Dream said, poking George's cheek. Dream's mask was off, so George could see all of his big, goofy smile. George's glasses were off, so Dream could see all of George's glare coming his way. They finished the film, with Dream wheezing like a tea kettle throughout. George had smacked him with a pillow several times, but it didn't seem to help. 

Meanwhile, over at the Sleepy Bois Inc. household, Philza was trying to get everyone to not murder each other while playing a game of Monolopy. Technoblade had gotten most of the properties, and Tommy was getting pissed about it. "Why do I have to pay you rent!" Tommy said, practically getting out of his chair. Technoblade was just sitting there, with a smug smile adorning his face. Wilbur was just scrolling through his phone, and Tubbo had gone to bed half an hour ago. "I don't know Tommy." Technoblade said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because I own most of the properties." Tommy got out of his chair. "This game is shit!" He declared and proceeded to stomp off. "Come on Tommy, this is the third time this week!" Philza said, going after him. Wilbur just snickered. Philza eventually came back to the dining room table, defeated. "Well, I guess we tried having family game night." He said, as he started to clean up. Technoblade simply marked another tally on the win chart. "Five games, undefeated." He said, with a sense of pride. Wilbur just grabbed a snack cake and went up to his room. He didnt want to associate himself with the sore losing ground plebs. 

George and Dream had eventually gone up to bed. George was snug in the covers, and Dream had gone off somewhere. As George was falling asleep, he saw a glimpse of a bright white light flash outside. It was so bright that it was able to arouse him from his bed. Even though he was only in his pajamas, he slipped on some slippers and went to go investigate. He quietly exited the back door, and went to go peek around the side of the house.What he saw shocked him. It was a big, white, open rift, with people in hazmat suits coming out of it. "Alright boys, let's go secure our targets." The leading figure said. "Ten-four, chief." Another figure said, and they started to move toward the home. George immediately ran back inside. He set out to find Dream. It wasn't hard to find him. Luckily, he was just snooping around in the fridge. "Dream! What are you doing!" He said, in a panicked whisper. "Oh, hey Gogy. What's the matter?" Dream said, pulling a Caprisun out of the fridge. "Haven't you seen what's outside!" George said, getting even more panicked. Dream looked confused. "No? What is it?" George tried to quickly explain what he saw. Dream looked dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" He said. Before George had time to elaborate, the weird hazmat suit figures were quickly approaching the front of the house. With the speed Dream usually had during a manhunt, he dropped his juice box and picked George up bridal style. "Ack!" George said, not expecting him to be that fast. "Shh, come on." Dream said, in an almost inaudible whisper. George nodded, and Dream carried him up to their room. After they got there, Dream tossed George onto the bed and locked the bedroom door. After hitting the mattress with a slight plop, George said, "I know we're in a stressful situation, but you could be more gentle?" Dream simply smiled. "I'm sorry, Princess George. I'll be more careful next time." He said sarcastically. George rolled his eyes. The hazmats had entered the home, and Dream and George were tightly holding each other on the bed. "I wonder what they want." George said. Dream shrugged. "I bet they want you because you're so cute." Dream said. George smiled. They quieted down when they heard them on the stairs. "Seems the home is empty, chief." One of them said behind the door. "Nonsense. We have thermal readings that say there are people in the house." The Chief said. "Check that room." He said, referring to the bedroom. "Doors locked, chief. We already tried." One of the lackys said. "Break it down then. We already have some of the target's personal items. They're going to want their things back." The Chief said. "Whatever you say." Said the lacky. They started to thump on the door. Eventually, they were able to knock it open. Dream and George were paralyzed on the bed. "Alright, targets acquired." The chief said, stepping into the room. "You lover boys will be coming with us." Dream hugged George tighter. "I don't think we will." Dream said, with an air of shaky confidence. The Chief sighed. He turned and spoke to one of his team members. "Alright. Bring in the mist ball." He said. One of the people behind crouched down and rolled a small looking ball with holes seemingly drilled into it. It began to spray mist in the room. The Chief backed up and closed the door, leaving George and Dream sealed in the room with it. After a few minutes, they started to get woozy. "Are you getting tired, Gogy?" Dream said, tongue heavy. "Yeah, I am a little bit." George said, being able to slur it out. Time seemed to crawl. Dream passed out first, then George. George was able to feel a person scooping him up. Then, the world went dark.

Wilbur should've been asleep. He was relaxing in his bed, listening to some music. He was eating his Zebra Cakes, when saw the big flash. He peeked out of his window, and saw the hazmat guys. The group had split up, and some were coming over near their home. Wilbur got up out of bed, and ran to get Philza. "Phil, Phil." Wilbur said, shaking Philza. "Get up." Philza groaned. "What, Wilbur?" He said. "People are coming toward the home Phil." Wilbur said. Philza got up and sighed. "Round up everyone, get them in the living room." Wilbur nodded. He awoke Tubbo, Tommy, Techno, and Ranboo, and got them on the couch. "What's going on?" Tubbo said, with a shaky voice. "There are strangers coming, and we need to be safe." Wilbur said, acting like a mother hen. He sat in the middle, and Tommy and Tubbo crowded around. Techno and Wilbur were like big brothers to Tommy and Tubbo. Ranboo was more like a middle brother. Tommy clung onto Wilbur, trying to pretend that he wasn't scared. Tubbo was shaking. Wilbur patted them on the back and kept them close. Techno took care of Ranboo. Wilbur was always better with younger kids. Wilbur wondering how Niki was doing, and she had encountered the weird figures as well.

Philza had gone outside to see what the fuss was about. He had spoken with the people, and they come to an agreement. Philza reentered the home and confronted the kids. "Alright, everything's okay. We just have to go stay with these people for awhile." He said, trying to be as calm as possible. "Go back your things." The kids dispersed. Tubbo packed his bee plush and some sweaters. He also packed his Tommy compass. Tommy packed his tubbo compass, and his bandana, as well as his clothes. Wilbur packed some books, his glasses, beanies, sweaters, and some other comfort items. Techno just through a bunch of clothes and the Orphan Obliterater. Ranboo packed a bunch of journals, and other things he needed. They exited the house. Tubbo was crying, and Tommy was trying to comfort him. Wilbur sighed and looked back at the home he'd lived in for the past year and a half. This was it. No coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George awakes from his sort of coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload day! Whoop whoop! Just felt the writin' fever.

When George came to, he couldn't open his eyes. He heard unfamiliar sounds and voices. He felt a solid, stiff bed under him. He tried to move. He couldn't "What happened?" He thought to himself. "Where am I?" He felt a blanket draw up around him, and a hand tuck the blanket around him. "When do you think he'll wake up?" A feminine voice said, unfamiliar to George. "I dunno Sam. He'll get up when he gets up." Another voice said. The girl sighed. "I just hope we didn't mess him up somehow." She said. A familiar voice piped up. "George is tough. He'll survive." It said. It sounded like Sapnap. Was it? George wished he could see. George tried to tune everybody out. He quietly fell asleep.

Tommy had been awake for three days now. He was staring at his Tubbo compass. He missed him so much. His roommate, Quackity, was still asleep. They'd thrown Big Q in there with him yesterday. He looked content, with a slight smile on his face. Tommy doubted that he felt that inside, though. "Hey, Big Q. How's it going?" He said, looking up from his compass and at Big Q. He didn't expect a reply. He'd been doing this, thinking that maybe Big Q would hear him. "I've been doing alright. That girl Sadie came in today. She gave me a bowl of Cheerios." Tommy frowned and went back to looking at his compass. He couldn't wait until Quackity was awake. 

George slowly opened his eyes. The lights overhead flooded his vision. "Ugh. Where am I?" He said, slowly pushing himself up. He looked around. It was a quaint room, with light blue paint on the walls. He had been covered with a quilt. He looked to his right and saw Sapnap sitting on a bed next to him,, fiddling with a DS. Sapnap glanced up, and then jerked his head up. "Oh! Good morning, George. Didn't see ya there." He said, shutting his DS. "H-hey." George said, his voice croaky from lack of use. "How long was I out?" Sapnap shrugged. "I've only been here for a day, dude. I have no idea." He said, sliding off the bed. "Do you want some water? You must be super thirsty." George nodded, and Sapnap presented him with a sweet glass of liquid. George gulped it down. Sapnap looked surprised. "Damn. I've never seen you chug something down that fast. Sapnap said, his eyes wide. George laughed. "I've been in a coma, Sapnap. Of course I'm going to chug it." He said. "Fair enough." Sapnap said. He went back to his DS, and the room was swallowed in comfortable silence. 

Quackity had just woke up. "Ughh." He said. Tommy jumped up in surprise. He'd been alone in silence for five days now. "Big Q? You awake?" He said. "Tommy? You're the one whose been talking?" Big Q said, rolling over to face Tommy. Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I have." He said. "I figured you could hear me." Quackity smiled. "I appreciate it, dude. It sucked being paralyzed." He said, with a smile. Tommy smiled back. "I could figure." He said. Quackity glanced around. His eyes widened at a small TV set up in the front of the room, between the two beds. "We got television?" He said, pointing to it. Tommy nodded. "Yeah. It only has crappy opera channels though. Nothing worth watching." He said, slouching into the pillow behind him. Quackity smirked. "I know exactly what to watch then." He said. He seized the remote from the side table, and turned the channel to a random Mexican soap opera. "Go right on ahead bruv. I'm going to take a nap." Tommy said, covering up in his blankets. Tommy closed his eyes. For the next fifteen minutes, he heard Big Q's signature cackle at the very predictable show. "Haha! These people are so stupid!" Quackity said, obviously enjoying himself. Tommy simply opened his eyes and smiled. He knew two things. One, he wasn't going to able to sleep. Two, he was going to enjoy his time here a lot better now that Quackity was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the chaotic dynamic between Tommy and Quackity. Sorry if Quackity is a bit too OOC, I've never written him before. I've been thinking about adding more Fandoms to this fic, but I figured I'd consult you guys on it. Let me know if I should! Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets George for the first time since his almost forever nap, and Wilbur and Niki have a nice duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I'm on a writing roll tonight.

Dream was sitting in his bed. He was stricken with boredom. He didn't have a roomie. There wasn't anything on TV, and he'd read all the books in the room he was stuck in. He heard people come and go outside. He was worrying about George. Where was he? Was he safe? He was getting sick with worry at this point. He heard the doorknob turn, although he didn't quite care. His mind was in a different place. His eyes were glued to the blanket covering his legs. The door opened and closed, and someone quietly padded towards him. They sat on the bed, and cupped his cheek with their hand. "You haven't been coping well, have you?" The voice said. Dream looked up and jolted back in suprise. It was George, his beloved Gogy. Dream didn't hesitate. He gave him a very tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, you're so sweet." George said, hugging him in return. "Where were you?" Dream said, still holding his hand. "Well, while you were in your stash with your big fat ass, I was stuck with Sapnap." George said. Dream blushed at George's comment. "Didn't I say to not bring that up again." Dream said, with a smile. George smirked. "You are never living that down, hon. Accept it." George said, scooting beside Dream. "I guess I'm staying with you now, since they threw all my stuff in here with me." George said, leaning his head on Dream's shoulder. Dream smiled. "Well, Gogy. I'm glad. It was very boring without you." 

Wilbur, unfortunately, had gotten stuck with Schlatt. On the bright side, Schlatt was either drunk or passed out one hundred percent of the time. Wilbur had kept a journal of all that had happened since he'd been brought of his world and onto this new one. His guitar leaned up against his bed, gathering dust. He needed to play again, he just didn't feel like it. He stared at it for a long while. He finally sighed and picked it up. "Well, here goes nothing." He said, giving his guitar a nice strum. He decided to sing a song he made a long time ago. 

Oh, Niki, Oh Niki, oh Niki my love  
I love you dearly, my little dove  
With your rosey cheeks and your pink hair  
I could spend everyday with you without a care  
Oh Niki, oh Niki oh Niki my love   
I miss you dearly, my sweet little dove  
I cant wait to see you again  
And give you a hug

He repeated those verses over and over, strumming his guitar to the tune. Little did he know, Niki was listening through the vent with Fundy in the room above him. She remembered when he would sing that to her. "You have a beautiful voice, Wilby." She said, putting her hand on the vent. Wilbur didn't hear her. She decided to sing her ringlet of verses, with a little twist.

Oh Wilby, oh Wilby, oh Wilby my love  
I wish you could hear me from above  
I miss you dearly, I wish you could tell  
Because I bet you miss me as well  
Oh Wilby, oh Wilby, oh Wilby my dear  
I can assume that you cannot hear  
But I still love you, so rest assured  
That I will always listen to your every word

They went on like this for awhile. Wilbur eventually did hear her through the vent, but decided to not let her know. Fundy had curled up, lured to sleep by both of their melodious voices. After awhile, Wilbur was just humming the words instead of singing them. "I love you Wilby." Niki said into the vent. "I love you too, Niki." He said back. Niki smiled, and crawled into bed. She would see him again. It was just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed their little song. Who knows, maybe someone will actually make it into a remix. I'd find that neat.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride, huh? I have no idea about a posting schedule, so I'll guess we'll just have to see! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
